Vam-ily
by emmetropia
Summary: Jeongcheol, Verkwan, SoonSeok, Meanie, Woozi/Joshua and single baby Dino AU!Vampire. Baca aja lah ya, lop yu.
1. Chapter 1

**Vam-ily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berhubung author libur nih ya, karena kakak kelas 12 ku tercinta sedang UN (buat yang UN juga, GOOD LUCK KAKAK SAYANG! Kurangi baca ff nya ya, baca buku pelajaran di perbanyak sabtu minggu ini. Peluk cipok dari aku muah), jadi aku mau post 2 FF baru sekaligus~ Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 1**

Seperti biasa, Jeonghan dan Seungkwan harus pulang malam karena tugas OSIS yang menumpuk lalu anggota lain tidak mau bekerja, akhirnya mereka mengorbankan waktu istirahat mereka di ruang OSIS hingga pukul 8 malam.

"Hyung, aku lelah~ ayo kita pulang saja~" Seungkwan mengeluh sambil meregangkan tubuh seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat duduk berjam-jam tanpa berdiri. "Sebentar, ini laporan terakhir dan aku hanya harus memasukan kesimpulan," Jeonghan tetap fokus kepada laptop nya dan dengan cepat mengetik data yang ada di hadapan nya agar ia bisa pulang cepat.

"Cha! Selesai! Ayo kita pulang!" Seungkwan langsung membantu Jeonghan membereskan barang-barangnya agar lebih cepat. Mereka buru-buru keluar dari ruang OSIS dan bergegas menuju halte untuk menaiki bus terakhir.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka berdua terus saja bercanda bahkan Jeonghan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar ocehan atau lawakan Seungkwan yang sangat lucu.

Srekk

Jeonghan menoleh ke arah suara yang ada di balik semak-semak tepat di belakangnya. Seungkwan yang bingung bertanya, "Waeyo hyung?" Ia ikut melihat dan mengikuti arah pandang Jeonghan. "Aniyo..." Jeonghan menjawab lirih namun tetap penasaran.

"Oh! Hyung! Itu bus nya sudah datang!" Seungkwan menarik tangan Jeonghan lalu membawa Jeonghan lari ke arah bus. Mereka menaiki bus itu tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada 6 pria berkulit pucat dan bertaring yang mengikuti mereka.

.

.

Jeonghan baru saja selesai mandi dan ia berencana untuk melanjutkan tugas OSIS nya yang belum tuntas tapi setelah tubuhnya menyentuh kasur, keinginan nya untuk bergerak langsung hilang dan memilih untuk beristirahat.

"Hah... Tubuhku mati rasa... Aigoo..." Jeonghan memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin lalu memejamkan matanya untuk me-relax-an otot-otot tubuh nya. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian tadi saat ia mendengar suara seperti ada yang bergerak di balik semak-semak dan ia masih memikirkannya.

"Jika saja yang bergerak di balik semak-semak tadi tidaklah besar atau hanya seekor kucing, aku tidak akan sepenasaran ini. Tapi tadi..." Jeonghan terdiam mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi. "Aish! Kau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting Yoon Jeonghan! Sebaiknya kau tidur!" Jeonghan tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia berbicara sendiri.

Jeonghan membalikan tubuhnya dan tertidur dalam keadaan tengkurap.

Drrt~ Drrt~

Tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar disaat ia baru saja akan tidur. Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. "Hoshi..." Jeonghan meraih ponsel nya dari nakas lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan setengah hati.

"Hm, waeyo Soonyoung-ah?" Jeonghan mengangkat telepon dengan suara parau. _"HYUNG! BISAKAH KAU DATANG KE RUMAHKU SEKARANG!?"_

"Mwoya? Aku lelah sekali hari ini Soonyoung-ah... Memang nya ada apa?" Jeonghan menjawab malas. _"WONWOO KECELAKAAN HYUNG DAN MINGYU MEMBAWANYA KE RUMAH KU, AKU MOHON. AKU PANIK DAN TIDAK TAU HARUS APA. JEBAL~"_ Jeonghan langsung bangkit dari kasur nya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Hoshi.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Hoshi, ia langsung masuk tanpa menyadari bahwa disana juga ada banyak orang yang ikut mengkhawatirkan keadaan Wonwoo.

"Dimana Wonwoo?" Tanya Jeonghan pada Seungkwan yang ternyata ada di rumah Hoshi juga saat itu. "D-Dia di kamar bersama Hoshi dan yang lain..." Seungkwan menjawab dengan suara bergetar karena ia juga masih terkejut dengan berita Wonwoo kecelakaan.

Jeonghan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Hoshi.

Brak!

"Ya tuhan... Wonwoo-ah..." Jeonghan langsung menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih berlumuran darah. "Kenapa tidak di bawa ke rumah sakit!?" Jeonghan membentak karena panik. "Butuh waktu 2 jam lebih untuk ke rumah sakit dan kita tidak mungkin membawa dia ke rumah sakit menggunakan angkutan umum..." Hoshi menjelaskan setenang mungkin.

"Ah... Iya aku lupa... Ya sudah cepat bawakan satu ember air dingin dan satu ember air hangat!" Jeonghan melepaskan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan dan menggulung lengan sweater nya sampai siku. Hoshi kembali bersama DK membawa ember berisi air dingin dan air hangat sesuai permintaan nya.

"Bantu aku membuka pakaian Wonwoo," Pinta Jeonghan pada Hoshi dan Seungkwan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat Jeonghan membuka jaket yang Wonwoo kenakan, Jeonghan menatap pria-pria yang tidak semua nya ia tau. Well... Ia hanya kenal pada DK diantara mereka, dan Seungcheol selaku ketua OSIS. Sekalipun ia ketua OSIS, mereka tidak pernah berbincang sebelumnya jadi tetap saja kaku.

"Eum... B-Bisakah kalian menunggu di luar? Aku akan membutuhkan banyak space dan ruangan ini cukup sempit... Jwosonghamnida..." Jeonghan merunduk tanda tidak enak sudah mengusir mereka. "Ani, gwaenchanayo. Kami akan tunggu di luar, jika ada apa-apa, panggil saja," Kata DK yang langsung mengerti dan meminta teman-teman nya untuk ikut menunggu di luar.

.

.

Jeonghan membersihkan semua darah yang ada di tubuh Wonwoo lalu mulai mengobati dan memasang perban di luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo.

"Seungkwan-ah! Bantu aku memakaikan piyama ini ke tubuh Wonwoo!" Panggil Hoshi pada Seungkwan. "Ne hyung!" Seungkwan kembali dari toilet membawa handuk hangat untuk membersihkan rambut Wonwoo dari kotoran di aspal juga darah yang mungkin saja ikut menempel disana.

"Untung saja tidak ada luka robek... Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Jeonghan menyelimuti Wonwoo dan mengusap kepala dongsaeng nya itu dengan sayang. "Aku juga tidak tau kejadian sebenarnya seperti apa, karena Wonwoo baru saja pulang dari latihan basket. Dan seharusnya dia pulang bersama Mingyu dan Seungcheol hyung, tapi ternyata dia pulang sendiri dan Mingyu menemukan nya di jalan sudah tergeletak seperti ini," Jawab Hoshi.

"Ya tuhan... Siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada Wonwoo..." Jeonghan berkata lirih sambil memijat lembut lengan Wonwoo karena hanya bagian itu yang tidak terluka.

"Jang Nayeon yang melakukannya." Tiba-tiba Seungcheol dan Mingyu muncul lalu duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di kamar Hoshi. "Jang Nayeon? Anak kelas dance yang sok cantik itu?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan sinis. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku sengaja mengikuti Wonwoo karena tadi sempat hujan deras, bus juga sudah tidak ada, dia tidak membawa kendaraan tapi ia tetap menolak ajakan pulang ku. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain membiarkan nya pulang sendiri karena aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya, jeongmal jwosonghaeyo," Mingyu meminta maaf setelah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Gwaenchanayo... Terima kasih sudah menjaga nya," Jeonghan tersenyum pada Mingyu dan Mingyu tersenyum balik padanya. Mingyu bersender ke sofa lalu mendekatkan kepala nya pada Seungcheol dan berbisik, "Sekarang aku tau kenapa hyung tergila-gila padanya,"

Seungcheol langsung menoleh ke arah Mingyu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Senyum nya menenangkan hati, jantung ku saja berdebar-debar sekarang," Mingyu mulai menggoda hyung nya yang tengah terbakar oleh api cemburu. "Sialan kau. Lihat Wonwoo! Dia seperti ini karena mu!" Seungcheol menyalahkan Mingyu dan memukulinya.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh sambil meminta ampun lalu kembali menatap Wonwoo dengan khawatir.

"Ini sudah larut malam, apa kalian tidak pulang?" Tanya Hoshi pada Mingyu dan Seungcheol. Seungcheol langsung melihat jam tangan nya dan tersenyum pada Hoshi. "Iya kau benar, ini sudah terlalu malam. Kalau begitu... Kami pamit dulu, sekali lagi kami minta maaf... Seharusnya Mingyu tetap memaksa Wonwoo untuk pulang bersama saja lain kali," Seungcheol meminta maaf atas Mingyu yang tidak bisa menjaga Wonwoo dengan baik.

"Aniyo, gwaenchanayo jinjja, kami akan menjaga nya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kesini dengan selamat," Hoshi merunduk tanda terima kasih.

Saat Seungcheol berjalan menuju pintu, ia sedikit mendekatkan wajah nya ke telinga Jeonghan dan berbisik.

"Kau juga jangan pulang terlalu malam seperti tadi," Setelah itu Seungcheol pergi bersama yang lain dan pulang. Sedangakan Jeonghan terdiam mendengar perkataan Seungcheol.

"T-Tadi...?" Jeonghan terkejut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **REKOMENDASIIN LAGU YANG ENAK DONGS~**

 **Jangan lupa follow di IG untuk berita ff aku ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca, mendukung dan memberikan review yang kocak juga baik~ OH IYA! SM ROOKIES UDAH NGELUARIN TEASER BUAT DEBUT APRIL INI GUSTIIII~ NCT DEBUT! /sujud. Jujur yaa author itu SM stan yang cinta Seventeen. Cuma SVT, grup yang bukan dari SM yang bisa bikin author klepek-klepek ampe gabisa tidur tiap liat foto-foto mereka. God bless me. ;**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 2**

Jeonghan tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan pertama, tugas OSIS yang tak kunjung berkurang, kedua, masih memikirkan perkataan Seungcheol kemarin malam. Sekarang ia masih berkutat di depan laptop karena ternyata tugas dari pihak sekolah untuk OSIS bertambah 2x lipat. (Ngalamin semaleman bikin proposal pas jadi OSIS di SMP. Mabok udah nya.)

Disaat ia mengetik, ia seharusnya mengetik 'setelah' namun karena yang ada di pikirannya adalah Seungcheol, ia malah mengetik nama 'Seungcheol' tanpa sadar.

"Maka proposal ini akan di serahkan kepada pihak yang bersangkutan seungcheol ditanda ta- SEUNGCHEOL!? KENAPA SEUNGCHEOL!? NAMA DIA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN NYA SAMA SEKALI DENGAN PROPOSAL INI YOON JEONGHAN. KENAPA ADA NAMA DIA DI PROPOSAL KU." Jeonghan memarahi dirinya sendiri setelah membaca ulang kalimat yang baru saja ia ketik. Dengan seger ia mengganti kata 'seungcheol' dengan 'setelah'.

Jeonghan menghela nafas lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjang nya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke boneka beruang kesayangan nya yang ia beri nama 'Choco'. "Yoon Jeonghan... Wae... Luruskan pikiranmu! Luruskan pikiranmu! Luruskan pikiranmu!" Jeonghan dengan sengaja memukul-mukulkan wajah nya ke tubuh Choco.

Pip pip~ Pip pip~

" _SELAMANT MAL- Yak, apa yang terjadi padamu hyung?"_ Hoshi yang men-video call Jeonghan terkejut dengan keadaan Jeonghan yang begitu acak-acakan. Jeonghan mengintip dari balik tubuh teddy bear kesayangannya lalu melempar Choco ke lantai dan merengek. "Bantu aku Soonyoung-ah~ Aku stress..."

" _Eung! Akan ku bantu! Cepat katakan! Aku khawatir melihat keadaanmu yang prihatin seperti itu..."_ Hoshi memasang wajah sedihnya. Lalu Jeonghan mulai berpikir ' _Seburuk itukah?'_

"Otak ku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih tapi aku butuh otak ku untuk fokus sekarang karena aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugas OSIS! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan putus asa. _"Kau hanya perlu istirahat hyung. Kau bekerja terlalu banyak,"_ Kata Seungkwan yang ternyata sedang ada di rumah Hoshi.

"Kau tidak membantuku! Kau kira anggota OSIS itu hanya aku seorang eoh!?" Jeonghan mengomeli Seungkwan yang asik makan. _"Aku sudah menyelesaikan 3 proposal! Hyung kan janji akan menyelesaikan sisanya! Bukan salahku..."_ Seungkwan membuat Jeonghan makin bad mood.

"Oh, apa ada kabar dari Minghao?" Jeonghan menanyakan kabar sahabat nya yang belum pulang dari China. _"Hm! Dia pulang lusa,"_ Jawab Hoshi. "Ayo kita jemput dia ke bandara!" Jeonghan mengajak. _"JEONGHAN HYUNG BENAR! AYO KITA JEMPUT MINGHAO KE BANDARA!"_ Seungkwan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

" _Eiy~ andwae. Sudah ada pangeran kodok yang akan menjemputnya,"_ Hoshi membuat Seungkwan dan Jeonghan bingung. _"Jun,"_ Wonwoo ikut nimbrungdari atas kasur.Barulah Jeonghan dan Seungkwan mengerti.

"Wonwoo-ah! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa luka mu sudah membaik?" Jeonghan bertanya khawatir. Pasalnya ia yang mengobati luka di seluruh tubuh Wonwoo dan ia tidak tau harus apa jika ternyata luka Wonwoo malah memburuk. _"Gwaenchana... Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Gomawo cheonsa hyung~"_ Wonwoo memberikan tanda 'love' di atas kepala nya kepada Jeonghan.

"Hah... Syukurlah... Cheonmaneyo Wonwoo-ah~" Jeonghan ikut memberikan tanda 'love' di atas kepalanya. Disaat ia mulai merasa tidak stress lagi, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _From : Ketua OSIS_

 _Berhenti bermain-main dan berbincang lewat video call Yoon Jeonghan. Tugas mu belum selesai. Jangan sampai kau mengetik namaku untuk kedua kali nya di dalam proposal._

Wajah Jeonghan langsung berubah menjadi wajah kebingungan dan takut. "Bagaimana ia tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini!?" Jeonghan mulai berbicara sendiri lagi. _"Waeyo hyung?"_ Seungkwan bertanya. Jeonghan tidak menjawab dan masih terfokus pada otaknya yang mulai berjalan tidak baik lagi.

 _From : Ketua OSIS_

 _Tentu saja aku tau! Apa yang aku tidak tau tentang mu, hm?_

"Mwoya!?" Jeonghan makin _freaked out_ dan melempar ponselnya ke lantai. Hoshi, Seungkwan dan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan langsung melotot kaget. _"HYUNG! KENAPA DI LEMPAR!? ITU HAPE MAHAL!"_ Seungkwan langsung histeris.

"Tolong aku!" Jeonghan langsung mendekatkan diri dengan laptop dan berbisik. _"Wae wae wae?"_ Wonwoo ikut penasaran. "Hoshi-ah... Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau DK itu... Euh... B-bukan sepenuhnya manusia... I mean... Y-you know..." Jeonghan benar-benar ketakutan sampai-sampai ia gagap.

" _Ne hyung, dia itu vampire,"_ Hoshi membantu Jeonghan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ne... Itu lah pokok nya. Apa... Dia punya saudara?" Jeonghan bertanya pelan. Hoshi mengangguk lalu menjawab, _"Tapi... Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa nama saudaranya dan tidak pernah membolehkan ku untuk bermain ke rumah nya. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia punya 2 saudara kandung dan 3 saudara tiri dari beda ibu,"_

Jeonghan terdiam. "Seungkwan-ah," Ia memanggil Seungkwan. _"Ne?"_ Seungkwan langsung merapatkan diri. "Apa... Vernon... Sepenuhnya... Manusia...?" Jeonghan memastikan. "Wonwoo juga! Kau kan sering bermain basket dengan Mingyu dan Seungcheol... Apa kau... Menemukan hal yang aneh dari mereka berdua?"

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan terdiam lalu Seungkwan menjawab. _"Tidak ada yang salah dari nya... Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sedikit aneh dan aku baru mengingatnya,"_ Seungkwan tidak hanya membuat penasaran Jeonghan, namun Seungkwan dan Wonwoo juga.

" _Dia sering bilang kalau makanan yang ia makan itu tidak ada rasanya. Hampir setiap makan siang ia mengatakan itu dan akhir nya memilih untuk tidak makan seharian. PADAHAL, makanan yang ia makan itu sangat asin. Kenapa aku tau? Karena aku selalu makan makanan yang sama dengannya dari tempat dan kantin yang sama."_ Seungkwan membuat Wonwoo ikut mengingat sesuatu.

" _Ah! Seungkwan benar! Waktu itu, kita istirahat dari latihan basket, lalu sekolah menyediakan minuman isotonik namun kali ini sekolah menyediakan minuman isotonik yang berasa, rasa strawberry. Namun mereka memilih untuk meminum air putih yang mereka bawa sendiri, aku tanya kenapa mereka tidak minum isotonik saja, lalu mereka menjawab rasa air isotonik nya sama dengan air putih jadi mereka memilih untuk minum air putih saja. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ada rasa nya, RASA STRAWBERRY."_ Wonwoo menceritakan pengalamannya.

Jeonghan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Lalu ia menatap layar laptop dengan intens dan menarik nafas. "Apa menurut kalian Seung-"

Drrt~ Drrt~

 _From :Ketua OSIS_

 _Shh~ Jika kau ingin tau lebih tentang ku, jangan tanya pada temanmu. Tanyakan langsung padaku dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya~ Bagaimana dengan lunch bareng besok siang di sekolah?_

"ARGHH! LIHAT INI!" Jeonghan memperlihatkan chat nya dengan Seungcheol pada Hoshi, Seungkwan dan Wonwoo lewat kamera laptop. Mereka bertiga ikut terkejut dan ketakutan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih atas rekomendasi lagu nya~ sekarang giliran author yang ngasih rekomendasi lagu ya :**

 **Bum Zu - 28.5 (tonton MV nya. Ada Mingyu 0.0)**

 **Bum Zu - I Want You Back**

 **.**

 **Rekomendasi film juga ada nih : 'Love, Rosie'**

 **WAJIB NONTON TUH PILEM. BAPER SEHARIAN OE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku update ff nya satu-satu ya~ doain dong ntar senin aku UAS :( dan mungkin ga akan bisa update ff selama UAS, maka nya aku usahain update semua ff nya sekarang. Mohon pengertian nya yah~ terus buat kalian yang suka nanya kemana pairing ini, kemana pairing itu, tolonggg banget. Sabar :( kadang kan aku kasih note di akhir cerita next chapter bakal fokus ke couple siapa, tolong dibaca si tulisan setelah cerita nya, jangan di skip dan malah nagih2 terus :( aku baca kokk tiap review nya dan makasih banyak atas dukungan nya juga terima kasih ++ bagi yang nanyain kapan lanjut (artinya kalian nungguin~ gomawo~) jadi mohon dimengerti ya sayang sayang. Pasti kebagian semua kokkk tenang aja ;)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Jeonghan benar-benar butuh libur sekolah. Sabtu dan Minggu itu masih kurang untuknya, ditambah lagi posisi nya yang menjadi wakil ketua OSIS sangat menguras waktu juga tenaga nya selama ini. Kadang ia ingin sekali keluar dari ekskul juga organisasi yang ia miliki, tapi kadang juga ekskul dan organisasi yang ia ikuti adalah pelarian dia saat penat belajar.

Jeonghan tertidur dikelas dan itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi murid-murid dikelas nya bisa melihat Jeonghan tidur dikelas untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka sekelas. Jeonghan itu murid paling rajin dikelas, sekalipun ia sakit, ia akan tetap masuk sekolah jika menurutnya ia sanggup dan guru-guru tau itu.

Untung saja guru yang kini tengah mengajar adalah guru bahasa Inggris yang statusnya adalah kakak perempuan dari salah satu teman nya, Wendy, yaitu Tiffany sonsaengnim. Tiffany tau kalau Jeonghan tertidur, tapi ia membiarkan nya karena ia tau Jeonghan sangat membutuhkan nya.

"Sonsaeng-" Seungkwan baru saja akan mengadukan Jeonghan yang tertidur namun Tiffany langsung memotongnya dan berkata, "Aku tau Seungkwan-ah. Biarkan saja," Jawab Tiffany sambil tersenyum ramah. Seungkwan akhirnya diam dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kerjakan buku latihan kalian halaman 20-24," Ucap Tiffany pada murid-murid di kelasnya. Tiffany menghampiri Wendy yang kebetulan duduk dengan Jeonghan hari ini. "Apa dia sakit Wan?" Tanya Tiffany khawatir. Wendy menganggukan kepala nya. "Dia tadi bilang padaku kalau dia mengantuk sekali karena OSIS menguras waktu istirahat nya di rumah. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur dan nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan meminjamkan semua buku catatan ku padanya, tidak apa-apa kan?" Wendy memelas.

Wendy dan Jeonghan sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Mereka kenal lewat Vernon yang saat itu tengah PDKT (ceileh) dengan Seungkwan yang statusnya adalah sahabat Jeonghan. Kebetulan Wendy dan Vernon adalah teman SD saat mereka di Amerika dulu. Mereka berdua jadi sering betemu setiap Vernon dan Seungkwan kencan. Well mereka tidak mau jadi kambing conge diantara orang kasmaran akhir nya mereka juga ikut menghabiskan waktu bersama selama menunggu VerKwan selesai kencan.

"Bisakah kau antar dia ke UKS? Setidak nya jika disana ia bisa berbaring dan terhindar dari hukuman guru lain yang mungkin saja tidak mau mengerti keadaan nya sepertiku." Tiffany meminta. Wendy tersenyum dan membangunkan Jeonghan.

"Cheonsa-ya... Ireona, ayo aku antar ke UKS," Wendy menepuk-nepuk lengan Jeonghan. "Hmm... Wae? Kenapa aku harus ke UKS? Aku tidak sakit Wan..." Jeonghan menjawab parau dengan mata terpejam.

"Ini perintahku Yoon Jeonghan," Suara Tiffany berhasil membuat Jeonghan tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Tiffany bisa melihat mata panda Jeonghan yang terlihat begitu jelas saat ini. "Lebih baik kau ke UKS, kau bisa tidur disana tanpa terganggu dan kena hukuman. Akan kubuatkan surat sakit, ayo cepat!" Tiffany memerintah.

"Ne noona," Jawab Jeonghan tanpa sadar. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. ' _Noona?_ ' pikir mereka. "Yoon... Ini sekolah... Tolong..." Tiffany berbisik mengingatkan. Jeonghan memukul jidatnya. "Ah maksud ku ne sonsaengnim,"

Ia beranjak dari kursi nya dan pergi ke UKS ditemani Wendy.

.

.

"Ya tuhan... Kepala ku terasa sakit sekarang," Jeonghan memegangi kepalanya setelah berbaring diatas kasur UKS. Wendy mulai memijat kepala Jeonghan perlahan lalu berkata, "Apa kau sebaiknya tidak pulang saja?" Wendy menyarankan dengan bibirnya yang manyun. Ia tidak suka jika melihat salah satu sahabatnya jatuh sakit, karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa disaat salah satu sahabatnya sakit walaupun ia ingin sekali membantu.

Jeonghan terdiam. "Aku masih harus mengumpulkan tugas OSIS ku pada Seungcheol sore ini..." Wendy mendecak kesal. "Sini biar aku yang berikan padanya nanti!" Wendy berkata penuh emosi. Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau diomeli olehnya nanti. Sudah terlalu sering dan itu membuatku gila,"

Wendy tidak habis fikir dengan Seungcheol yang benar-benar keterlaluan pada Jeonghan. "Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Bisa-bisanya dia memperlakukan ku sebegini nya! Dia kan yang seharusnya mengerjakan semua tugas ini!" Wendy mulai ngomel.

"Ani, bukan dia, tapi Tzuyu." Jawab Jeonghan dengan datar. Wendy membelalakan matanya. "MWOYA!? DIA ANGGOTA OSIS!? SEJAK KAPAN!?" Wendy merenteti Jeonghan dengan berbagai pertanyaan saking terkejutnya.

"Iya dia sekretaris OSIS. Dia menjadi OSIS sejak tahun lalu," Lagi-lagi Jeonghan menjawab datar. "Dan kenapa Seungcheol tidak menyuruhnya saja? Itu kan tugas nya! OSIS macam apa ini!"

"Mana mungkin dia memperkerjakan kekasihnya sendiri babo." Jeonghan menghela nafas berat. Wendy malah memukul jidat Jeonghan. "Aw! Yak! Kenapa kau memukul ku!? Kepala ku makin pusing ya tuhan!" Jeonghan bangkit dari posisi berbaring nya lalu mengusap dahi nya yang memerah akibat pukulan Wendy yang cukup keras.

"Kau juga babo! Kenapa kau tidak protes dan menolaknya eoh!?"

"Aku tidak mau mencari masalah."

"Tapi kan itu hakmu untuk menolak dan meminta keadilan!"

"Ya tapi aku tidak mau mencari masalah."

"Jika kau tetap diam maka mereka berdua akan makin seenaknya Yoon!"

"Ish! Sudahlah! Lagipula tugas nya kan sudah selesai!"

"Saat mengumpulkan tugasmu nanti, ayo kita protes dan tuntut dia."

"Andwae!"

"Wae!?" Pertanyaan Wendy membuat Jeonghan terdiam. Wendy menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jeonghan lalu Wendy melipat kedua tangan nya di dada lalu menghela nafas santai. "Kau menyukainya." Ucapan Wendy membuat Jeonghan terperanjat dan tidak bisa berbicara.

"Ck, bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang menyiksamu begini Yoon. Jelas-jelas dia bahagia diatas penderitaan mu, kau masih menyukainya hm?" Tanya Wendy sarkastik. Jeonghan tetap diam dan kini menunduk.

"Aku juga tidak tau..." Jawab nya lirih. Wendy melunak dan duduk di hadapan Seungcheol. "Sakit kah?" Wendy bertanya tiba-tiba. Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya. Wendy yang mengerti bahwa Jeonghan tidak paham, kini menunjuk hati nya. "Apa hatimu terasa sakit?"

Jeonghan tersenyum pahit. Mengangguk dan menjawab, "Sangat."

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jeonghan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku malah jatuh hati pada orang yang membuatku depresi setiap hari... Hahaha... Aneh bukan? Iya memang. Bukankah aku seharusnya membencinya?" Jeonghan berbicara sendiri dan Wendy terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

"Dia membuatku memikirkan nya setiap hari lewat tugas-tugas yang ia berikan padaku. Aku merasa semua tugas itu akan mempengaruhi posisinya sebagai ketua OSIS juga reputasi nya selama ini jika aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan nya begitu saja kan? Aku tak sekejam itu. Karena aku tau pasti itu juga akan mempengaruhi teman-teman OSIS ku yang lain," Ucap Jeonghan perlahan tapi pasti.

"Haruskah kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri bahkan perasaanmu padanya? Tapi itu sama sekali tidak adil Jeonghan-ah..." Wendy kembali meyakinkan sahabatnya yang benar-benar rendah diri maupun hati. Jeonghan mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Lagipula perasaanku padanya bukan lah suatu perasaan yang sehat Wan. Dia sudah punya Tzuyu. Dia cantik, pintar, banyak orang menginginkan nya. Dia sudah dapat yang terbaik, buat apa juga dia harus merubah orientasinya demi aku?" Jeonghan malah membuat Wendy ingin menangis sekarang.

Wendy menggenggam tangan Jeonghan erat-erat.

"Dengarkan aku Yoon Cheonsa. Tak ada yang salah dengan perasaanmu. Semua orang berhak untuk menyukai atau jatuh cinta pada siapapun tak terlebih kau. Bisa saja Tuhan benar-benar menakdirkan kalian untuk bersama namun tidak sekarang? Iya kan?" Wendy meyakinkan Jeonghan yang memang sudah pesimis dengan perasaan nya sendiri sejak awal.

Jeonghan terdiam. "Aniyo... Ini tidak benar... Aku akan berusaha melupakan nya, kau tenang saja," Jeonghan menggenggam tangan Wendy berusaha meyakinkan. Wendy menghela nafas.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tau..."

Jeonghan terdiam menunggu Wendy melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Semakin kuat kau berusaha melupakannya, semakin besar rasa cintamu padanya dan itu malah menyiksa dirimu sendiri nantinya," Wendy memperingati. Jeonghan hanya terdiam.

"Aku tau itu... Tapi aku akan tetap mencoba nya" Jeonghan tersenyum.

.

.

Sore itu Jeonghan berjalan ke ruang OSIS sendirian karena ia menolak permintaan Wendy untuk pergi ke ruang OSIS bersama-sama.

Cklek

"Maaf... Aku telat..." Ucap Jeonghan parau akibat keadaan nya yang tidak baik. Ia bergabung dengan teman-teman nya yang sedang rapat. Seungkwan tersenyum penuh arti lalu menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Jeonghan duduk di tempat yang Seungkwan sediakan namun resikonya adalah ia harus duduk berhadapan dengan Seungcheol dan Tzuyu.

.

.

Selama rapat yang kini di ambil alih oleh Jisoo, Jeonghan merasa risih dengan pemandangan di depan nya yang kini tengah bermesraan tanpa tau waktu dan tempat. Seungkwan yang memang tipe orang apa adanya langsung ngomel.

"Permisi pak ketua, tapi kami sedang rapat disini. Jika memang tidak niat rapat, buat apa di adakan rapat? Lebih baik aku pulang saja dari tadi, mau serius atau tidak?" Hanya Seungkwan yang berani berkata seperti itu pada Seungcheol.

"Wae, eum? Merasa keberatan?" Tanya Seungcheol pada Seungkwan. "Sangat!" Seungkwan menjawab lantang. Semua orang terdiam. "Kau seharusnya tau kalau tugas-tugas yang kami berdua kerjakan adalah tugas kekasihmu, bukan tugas ku ataupun tugas Jeonghan hyung!" Seungkwan mengeluarkan semua unek-unek nya.

"Jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, aku lebih baik mengundurkan diri dari OSIS!" Seungkwan berdiri lalu keluar dari ruang rapat sambil membawa tas nya.

Keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Kau tak keluar juga?" Tanya Seungcheol pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang tadi nya masih ingin bertahan hingga rapat selesai, terkejut dengan perkataan Seungcheol yang kini menyulut emosi nya.

"Brengsek kau Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan melemparkan semua kertas yang seharusnya menjadi laporan ke wajah Seungcheol sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan rapat menyusul Seungkwan.

Orang-orang masih terdiam. Namun Woozi, Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengisyaratkan untuk ikut keluar saja dan memberhentikan rapatnya.

"A-Ah... Sebaiknya rapat ini ditunda saja haha... Kita lanjutkan lagi lain kali! Selamat sore!" Jisoo buru-buru keluar bersama 3 anggota OSIS lainnya.

Kini Suengcheol ditinggal berdua dengan Tzuyu di ruangan rapat. "Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja Cheol-ah?" Tanya Tzuyu. Seungcheol masih terdiam. Ia mulai merasa bersalah namun ego nya yang besar terus menekan rasa bersalah tersebut dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Cheol-ah..." Tzuyu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Seungcheol. "A-Ah, ne?" Seungcheol malah bertanya lagi. "Ayo kita pulang," Ajak Tzuyu. Seungcheol mengangguk lalu ikut pulang dan membiarkan kertas-kertas laporan yang Jeonghan buat untuknya berserakan di meja dan di lantai.

.

.

Jeonghan benar-benar menangis malam ini dikamarnya. Ia merasa Seungcheol sudah keterlaluan padanya selama ini. Dan ia juga sadar betapa bodoh nya ia selama ini rela menjadi budak Seungcheol bahkan membiarkan dirinya jatuh sakit seperti sekarang.

Jeonghan langsung menghubungi Wendy lewat Skype.

 _*video call tersambung_

" _Hey dud- JEONGHAN-AH!? KENAPA KAU MENANGIS EOH!?"_ Wendy mulai panik saat mendengar suara sesegukan Jeonghan yang masih menangis.

"Seungcheol memang brengsek... Hiks..." Gumam Jeonghan. Wendy dapat mendengar gumaman nya itu. _"Sudah kuduga... Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu agar kau merasa lebih baik?"_ Tanya Wendy.

"Besok aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu mengapa aku menangis. Mungkin itu akan membantu ku mengurangi sedikit rasa kesal ku padanya..." Jawab Jeonghan.

" _Eum, arrasseo."_ Jawab Wendy. Disaat ia tengah berbincang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan bersama Wendy, tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar yang ternyata ada pesan masuk.

' _Seungcheol?'_ Jeonghan kebingungan sendiri. Buat apa juga pria seperti Seungcheol yang angkuh tadi mengirim nya pesan setelah insiden di ruang rapat?

" _Maafkan aku... Aku tak bermaksud begitu padamu... Sungguh..."_

Jeonghan hanya berdecih lalu menghapus pesan tersebut termasuk kontak Seungcheol di ponsel nya.

"Aku sudah bulatkan tekad ku," Ucap Jeonghan tiba-tiba. _"Tekad apa?"_ Tanya Wendy.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari OSIS."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Review jangan lupa ya~**


End file.
